Fixation
by littlepaperswan
Summary: He knew the moment his eyes fell on him he became fixated. Arthur/Harry. SLASH. TWO-SHOT.
1. Fixation

**Title: **Fixation

**Author: **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms: **Harry Potter/Inception

**Pairing: **Arthur/Harry (Aidrean)

**Timeline: **AU post _Deathly Hallows_ for HP (Harry is 24 years old), _Inception_ AU (no Ariadne).

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Possibly OOC**. English isn't my native language so feel free to correct me if you see any mistake ;)

**Word count: **757 (drabble)

**Disclaimer:** I only own either of them in my dreams and sadly this is reality not dreams.

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS before the drabble. **As I already said it before, this is an alternative universe for both of the fandoms. Voldemort's last spell made Harry lose his powers but while he doesn't have any wizard powers it doesn't mean he doesn't have magic anymore. Voldemort was still defeated and with no ties left to the wizarding world except a few of his remaining friends, Harry left, changed his name to Aidrean Evans and went to the muggle world to finish his muggle studies. He ended up studying architecture in Paris and that's how Miles introduced him to Cobb to be his future Architect. Ariadne obviously doesn't exist in this crossover, don't get me wrong, I love her character in the movie and she did bring the much needed touch of femininity in the all guys team (\o/) but it was necessary for this plot bunny. I've been wondering what would have happened if Miles introduced Harry to Cobb instead of Ariadne and that's how a plot was born, haha.

So this is a one-shot, maybe I'll rewrite it someday (it still need some improvement I think!) and add a prequel or a sequel but for now I think my muse calmed down =)

* * *

**Fixation**

_Definition: Noun. (Psychology) A strong attachment to a person or a thing._

Ever since his deepest childhood, dreams fascinated Arthur.

The capacity of the subconscious mind to create a world of his own was something that had always drawn him for as long as he could remember. It wasn't surprising it hadn't take long for him to accept Cobb's proposition when he had first met him then. Sharing dreams, while considered a possibility only in theory by many as far as he knew, was a concept purely captivating. But no matter how many times he tried to study it before, it couldn't even begin to compare to the _reality _of the technology.

Pure creation. To be able to create a whole new reality with nothing but a single thought of the mind. Things that couldn't be actually possible in the real world. Paradoxes.

Despite his job, he thought nothing else could surprise him any more than dreams. He was wrong.

Then Cobb had introduced him to _Him_. Aidrean, the new Architect.

He knew the moment his eyes fell on him he became fixated.

There was one thing stronger than any idea in the human mind, a fixation. The ability of the mind to focus on one single thing without letting it go.

He watched from afar as _he_ slowly blossomed in a world that was his, a childlike wonder, similar to when he had been introduced to this reality, on his delicate features. Beneath that wonder though, there was something dark, a deep sadness and grief hidden in these enthralling viridian eyes but those feelings swiftly disappeared under positive emotions before he could ponder longer about it.

_He_ was like those stairs he was so fond of in his own dreams, a paradox of strength and fragility mixed in one entire being. _His_ own world was filled by castles, moving staircases and secret passages. When he asked him once why, sudden nostalgia appeared to fly through those expressive orbs as he explained a castle seemed to be a fitting idea for a maze.

Late at night, he could catch _him_ staring for hours at the object he had chosen as _his_ totem, a small golden ball with never flying wings, _he_ would sometimes press the ball to his lips and whisper softly under his breath. He would then feel as if he should not be there. As though he was somewhat betraying _his_ trust by witnessing such an intimate moment.

Afterwards came that dream. Being a rather rational person, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the chaos _he_ began to create in his mind as they kissed in that dream. He briefly wondered if the taste of his lips would be the same in the reality? Or would the reality tarnish the memory he had of that fleeting kiss?

And just like that, ever since that fateful day, visions of evergreen emerald eyes, soft pink lips and castles haunted his nights. No dreams, never dreams, he hadn't been able to dream on his own for years, a small price to pay to be able to create his own realities. These visions, though, were entirely another thing. Maybe it was his subconscious' way to tell him a message, he didn't know. Whatever it was, it made him catch the first flight to Paris weeks after _he_ had returned from their mission. He didn't immediately seek contact at first, quietly watching _him _from afar as he always had. It seemed that that dream sharing hadn't changed anything for _him_ as _he _keep living his life as he had before _he _had crashed his world. As if he had forgotten what happened that day.

But then, something would appear, a distant emotion lying underneath all his pretences. He saw as _he_ seemed to pause at the bridge Cobb had told him _he_ had recreated from memories in _his_ first shared dream. At these moments, _he _would bring a hand to one of the pillars and grasped firmly something in his pocket with his other, an object he guessed was his totem.

It was the moment he realized this fixation was much more than he thought it was. And as he met surprised but pleased green eyes, he didn't even think twice before he pressed his lips to _his_. He was suddenly hit by a feeling of rightness when the other responded to his kiss. It was where he belonged. Where he was meant to be. Somehow, his subconscious had known it all along.

He didn't need dream sharing to be able to dream again, he was already in a living one.

* * *

**A/N: **I swear I must have a fixation on this movie ever since I saw it, haha.

Review please! I'd love to know what you thought about it ;)


	2. Aspiration

**Title: **Aspiration

**Author: **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms: **Harry Potter/Inception

**Pairing: **Arthur/Harry

**Timeline: **AU post _Deathly Hallows_ for HP, _Inception_ AU (no Ariadne).

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Slight fluff**. **Possibly OOC**. English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if there is any mistake!

**Word count: **743

**Disclaimer: **Are dreams real? I wish, unfortunately they are not, it means these characters still aren't mine much to my disappointment.

**A/N:** Apparently I was wrong, my muse didn't calm down after the last drabble and wanted me to write _Fixation_ from Harry's POV. I'm far from being satisfied with the result though...

I want to thank you for all of your reviews by the way, I'm glad you enjoy this story =)

* * *

**Aspiration**

_Definition: Noun. A cherished desire. (Synonyms: ambition, dream) (Related words: desire [...])_

He never really had a place he could call home. Hogwarts had once been a possibility years ago but now the castle was only a shade of what it may have been before, destroyed forever by the war. Himself felt no connections to the wizarding world anymore, besides without his powers he wondered how long it would take for the others to persecute him the same way as they did for squibs. With no ties left to this world, he decided to leave. He knew he couldn't stay in a place that hold too many painful memories of the war, a place where grief and pain were still freshed and rawed in his mind. So after changing his name, the last remainder of who he once had been, he went to the muggle world to finish his studies.

Somehow, he ended up studying architecture in Paris. Long before he found out he was a wizard, he had always been fascinated by constructions and the like. He remembered in his youth salvaging a few of Dudley's discarded legos to build his own buildings, his very own world in the small cupboard under the stairs. Later when he entered Hogwarts, he recalled being amazed by the sheer complexity of the castle's structure. Maybe it wasn't so unexpected to find him studying buildings many years after then.

Still, after more than six years, he felt something was missing in his life. As if a part of himself was longing for more. For so long, he didn't have any thoughts of the future, wasn't even sure he would survive to have one and now he seemed to aspire to something more. Something this dull life couldn't possibly give him.

That was when Professor Miles introduced him to Cobb and for the second time of his life, he felt his world shifted, suddenly filled by dreams and new realities. Pure creation, a feat not even wizards could recreate. He wasn't the naïve child he used to be at eleven years old when he discovered the wizarding world though, he knew the new world Cobb showed him held darkness, secrets and danger hidden within those buildings. Yet he couldn't help the childish awe and curiosity as he slowly evolved in that world.

Then there was _him _who had captivated him ever since he had met him. Arthur. _He_ seemed to be like the world he thrived in, an intricate mystery waiting to be unravelled.

He felt himself gravitate unconsciously towards _him_ as time flew by. It was only natural all things did escalate during _that_ dream. Memories of stolen kiss and perfect smiles seemed to fill his mind every night since then.

He wondered if it all had been about a distraction. He guessed he would never really have a clear answer as they separated after their job on the plane. It was just like waking up from a dream, ironically, as if nothing happened, nothing ever changed that day. He tried to swallow the disappointement he was feeling, the very same thing he had felt after the war when everybody had settled in their lives, leaving him alone, nearly desperate. Determined not to let these thoughts affect him more than they already did however, he returned to Paris. But he knew he couldn't keep living the life he had been used to after all _this_. Too much had happened for him to be able to move on.

Weeks passed by since that fateful day, and as he stood on the bridge, the same one he had recreated in his first shared dream, the memories that always plagued him at night replayed in his mind. He suddenly had the urge to book a flight to Los Angeles, not even sure if _he _would still be there.

He almost believed he was in a dream when _he_ suddenly stood before him – because no matter how hard he had wished for something in his life (for his parents and godfather to be alive, to have a family of his own, to never have to kill to be able to live) it didn't become real, they were just wishful thinking - but as soft lips met his, reality crashed over him. He smiled into the kiss and raised his hands to the other's hair.

That was what he had been missing before. _Who _he had been missing all his life.

Someone to live for. Now he knew. He was finally home.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now! Please, let me know your thoughts about it ;)

**Some backstory explanations concerning this plot**

**About the events of the movie Inception**

To sum up, the events unfolded the same way as they did with Harry (Aidrean) instead of Ariadne, with a few exceptions of course (I might write some one-shots about it).

**Harry's totem**

His totem is the golden snitch Dumbledore gave him in the _Deathly Hallows_. It's the one which used to contain the Resurrection Stone (whether Harry got the ring back into it or not is up to your imagination!). I found it fitting to be Harry's totem because as a former seeker, he knows _everything_ there is to know about the snitch, especially _this_ one so it would be impossible for others to replicate it in the dream world. It doesn't fly anymore because Harry doesn't have any wizard powers now (I have a theory a snitch needs ambient magic to be able to fly on his own and since it has nothing to feed on with Harry, it doesn't fly anymore). I could probably have chosen another object but none of the objects I think about were significant enough or fitted Arthur's description of a totem. Feel free to give me your opinions about Harry's other possible totems though!

**Pure creation and the Room of Requirement**

It's true creation is something wizards in Harry Potter could be able to do but I don't think ther are really capable of _pure_ creation in the literal sense of the term. They got to be bound somehow by the same physical laws muggles are bound to and that means they have to follow the maxim "Nothing is lost, nothing is _created_, everything is transformed" (laws of conservation). Even when they seem to summon/create something out of thin air, it got to be coming for _somewhere_, right? They can't possibly reproduce what is possible in Inception's dream sharing (which doesn't follow any of the physical laws). Only the Room of Requirement could come close to that but even this room has to draw stuff from somewhere (e.g. room of hidden things). But while this room could "create" things with nothing but a single thought of the mind, its ability could never compare to dream sharing where possibilities are endless. So that is precisely why I wrote in this drabble that pure creation isn't a feat wizards can do, at least in this plot.


End file.
